mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Lowes
Victoria "Vicky" Lowes is a vampire who believes vampires and humans should never co-exist. She is also so extremely conceited and vain, that she fails to realize her mistakes which eventually hurt her or get her in trouble. She is considered to be beautiful, but her attitude and personality make every one avoid her... or at least try. Vicky a self-proclaimed "Vampire Queen", even though she has abosutley no rank or even the slightest hint of royalty. With an ego bigger than her heart, she has no pity for anybody but herself. She forces herself to teach Lily, the human she had bitten, the ways of a vampire. When it comes to relationships, Vicky seems only to favor attractive male vampires. She currently isn't in any relationship and isn't looking to be in one for some time, considering that men don't give her the "attention she wants" and only use her for her good looks to brag to their freinds about. Relationships Lily Wilson - The human she had bitten and forced to teach her how to use her abilities correctly and hide her identity from the non-vampire public. Victoria at first is hesitant to be with her but the Vampire Council forced her to make up for her actions (turning a human into a vampire against will) and help Liliy. She doesn't show it a lot, but it is seen that Vicky does care for the well-being of Lily. Lorie Sharpe- A vampire who Vicky does not like at all. They are enemies because Lorie is a vampire who is on the human side of the whole Humans VS Vampires ordeal. Vicky believes Lorie acts too much like a human and fails to realize the truth that she is a vampire. Lorie, on the other hand, believes that humans and vampires have a chance to be at peace and co-exist together without any major problems. Vicky firmly believes that Lorie will never accomplish anything and that she is jealous of her. Erica- She seems to be alright with Erica and perhaps aquaintances or friends. Knowing Erica is friends with humans, Vicky tries to steer her towards her own kind. Benny Weir- Doens't like him at all and regards him, like all other humans, as a nuisance. But she does worry that he might become a powerful soccerer wich could be a threat to the vampires. Rory- Feels that Rory is a pest aswell and doesn't find any potential in him. He is only vampire that Vicky does not want to recruit to Jesse's cult because he'll mess everything up. She calls him an idiot several times. Rory doesn't seem to like Vicky at all and thinks of her as spoiled and mean. Ethan Morgan- Also thinks of him as a pest. Although she knows he can interfere with Jesse and his plans. Sarah- Believes Sarah has potential if she joins them. Overall, Vicky is disgusted at her tolerance towards humans and how she can easily befriend them. Jesse- She's one of his followers. Most likely finds him attractive and believes that following him will benefit all vampires. She is a strong vampire and Jesse feels like she is valuable in his cult. Category:Vampires Category:Females